


Ossuary

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, temptation invites you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossuary

Junsu glows in the dark, glides boneless in the moonlight, and Yoochun can't look away. Junsu has always been beautiful, graceful, line of hip and cheek and throat, the blinding flash of his smile. The sweet, joyous sound of his voice, raised in laughter or song.

Now he is the night coming. All his grace is snakes, sharks, his smile holds the bloodied remnants of stars, and he sings maddeningly, hypnotically. He still wears his cross, shining as he lifts his chin, bares his long neck.

"Drink, Yoochun."

The bite only hurts until Junsu's blood flows intoxicating on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> So Eliza and I were discussing vampire fic and the appeal thereof while ogling the boys' new _Arena 37_ pictures and drooling over Junsu's neck. I'm more of an incubus woman, but I figured Eliza could use the encouragement, and there is no such thing as a bad excuse to perv on Junsu.


End file.
